On The Road
by Starlight Midnight
Summary: Menyusuri jalanan ini di tengah malam dan memikirkan banyak hal. {S. Korea/Taiwan} {AU} {Future!Love Sick}


**On The Road**

 **Hetalia – Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya**. Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.

 **Pairing:** S. Korea (Im Yong Soo) & Taiwan (Huang Mei Li). **Genre:** Romance. **Rating:** K+.

 **On The Road** **© Starlight Midnight**

* * *

 _Menyusuri jalanan ini di tengah malam dan memikirkan banyak hal._

* * *

Mei melangkah sendirian di taman ini. Ia tahu jam tangannya menunjukkan jam 12 malam dan seharusnya ia tidak berada di sini. Tetapi ia tidak ingin melangkah segera ke apartemennya karena ingin berjalan-jalan sendirian. Lagipula Yong Soo tidak mungkin tahu jika Mei sekarang berada di luar dan bukan di apartemen. Dia kan sibuk rekaman album solo _hip hop_ terbarunya.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan-jalan, Mei akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah bangku di taman dan memandangi bunga yang mekar. Sekarang sudah masuk awal musim panas dan seharusnya Mei merasa kepanasan seperti orang-orang Korea lainnya. Tetapi sejak awal Mei yang sudah hampir setengah abad hidup di daerah tropis, merasa tidak masalah dengan panas.

Tetapi Mei selalu bermasalah dengan dingin dan sudah berapa kali Mei diopname di rumah sakit karena tumbang ditaklukkan musim dingin.

Dan berbicara tentang Yong Soo, akhirnya mereka berdua berpacaran setelah tiga tahun mengenal. Terima kasih pada acara 'Home Food Heroes' yang mempertemukan mereka berdua dan membuat mereka bekerja sama selama dua setengah tahun belakangan. Setengah tahun terakhir, Mei memutuskan untuk kembali mengurus akun YT yang sempat terbengkalai karena ia terlalu sibuk keluar masuk stasiun televisi dan melupakan esensi terpenting saat memasak.

Memasaklah untuk membahagiakan diri sendiri.

Mei baru saja akan berjalan pulang ke apartemen saat ia mendengarkan suara Yong Soo dan saat menoleh, Yong Soo memeluknya. Napas Yong Soo yang tidak teratur menandakan bahwa lelaki itu berlari mencarinya. Mei berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yong Soo karena meskipun mereka berpacaran selama setengah tahun belakangan, ia tidak pernah terbiasa dengan afeksi fisik yang ditunjukkan oleh Yong Soo.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Aku ke apartemenmu dan tidak menemukanmu, jadi aku takut kau melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya."

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya."

Yong Soo melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Mei dengan tajam, seolah tidak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Mei barusan. "Tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya? Hm, katakan padaku lagi dan aku bisa menjabarkan berapa banyak hal berbahaya yang kau coba sendiri jika aku tidak datang menyelamatkanmu."

"Karena aku tahu _oppa_ akan menyelamatkanku."

Mei berjalan duluan dan Yong Soo menyusul langkahnya dengan cepat, lalu menggandeng tangan perempuan itu. Di sepanjang jalan pulang menuju apartemen, Yong Soo bercerita tentang perkembangan album _hip hop_ yang dibuatnya dan Mei menceramahi Yong Soo karena lelaki itu malas makan jika tengah fokus terhadap sesuatu.

Jalan mereka berdua masih panjang. Memberitahukan kepada dunia bahwa mereka bersama juga hanya salah satu dari segelintir rintangan yang harus mereka lalui. Mereka berbeda kewarganegaraan dan budaya, itu juga bisa menghalangi mereka untuk menuju jenjang yang serius.

"Mei," Yong Soo memanggilnya dan saat menoleh, lelaki itu menciumnya dengan singkat. Hanya beberapa detik dan saat tatapan mereka bertemu, Yong Soo tersenyum. "Percaya padaku, kita bisa melewati semuanya."

Mei tidak mengatakan apapun, tetapi genggaman tangannya sedikit mengerat dan tangan Yong Soo yang bebas menepuk puncak kepala Mei dengan lembut. Mencoba menyakinkan bahwa jalan yang mereka pilih sekarang adalah yang terbaik.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 _ **Anggap saja ini future!AU dari Love Sick, tapi tidak berminat menuliskan ceritanya secara runtut. Saya hanya mau nyampah di kapal sekoci yang mungkin hanya saya sendiri yang ship ini :") #syudah**_

 _ **Terima kasih karena telah membaca fanfic ini dan sampai bertemu di fanfic selanjutnya.**_

 _ **September 4th, 2016.**_


End file.
